LAS COSAS CAMBIAN
by RavTT
Summary: Por asuntos varios, Raven tiene que formar un equipo con : Red X, Terra y Jinx... léelo se que te va a encantar xD
1. Chapter 1

Creo que no es necesario decir nada más así que continúen leyendo :3

creo que sería nada más que un cliché decir que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen..

 **CAPITULO 1:**

Raven se levanto más temprano de lo usual ese día, se levantó y como todos los días limpió un poco su cuarto. Se dirigió hacia la sala tan adentrada en sus pensamientos que ni notó que Robin salia de su respectiva habitación al mismo tiempo, llegó a la sala unos minutos después se paró en frente de la gran ventana y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

\- Vaya que extrañaré este lugar- Pensó ella en voz alta.

-¿y por qué harías eso?- le preguntó Robin

Raven sintió como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y dijo:

\- Pues.. yyoo, necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Seguro- respondió el- ¿justo ahora?.

-Sí- afirmó Raven con voz bastante preocupada.

-Esta bien, convocaré a una reunión justo ahora- dijo el imponente mente. Y salió de la sala dejando a Raven sola.

Minutos después llegaron Cyborg y Chico Bestia a la sala, se dieron cuenta que Raven ni siquiera notó que ellos habían entrado, la vieron en la ventana solo mirando sin hacer nada más, se miraron entre ellos y se fueron a sentar al sillón que estaba alejado de ella.

-Viejo, eso fue raro... bueno incluso más de lo normal- dijo Chico Bestia en voz muy baja.

-Lo se, pero ella es improbable así que no sabemos porque hacia eso, ademas no eres quien para juzgarla- dijo algo enojado Cyborg

-Ya, jaja esta bien viejo- dijo Chico Bestia elevando la voz

Permanecieron unos minutos mas en silencio, e incluso Raven se les había sentado a un lado. De pronto llegaron Starfire y Robin terminando con el silencio que había en la habitación.

\- Raven, lo que necesitas decirnos tendrá que esperar. hay problemas en el centro de la ciudad.

... RAVEN POV...

Me sentí nerviosa al instante que termino de hablar, el solo hecho de pensar que podían ser ellos me hacia sentir la peor persona del mundo, aunque lo que iba a hacer no era lo mejor, pero aun así se que quiero bastante a todos mis amigos.

Robin nos dio la ubicación exacta, y nos dirigimos hasta ahí por nuestra cuenta, he de admitir que yo volé bastante lento, fui la ultima en llegar. Me detuve y vi a mis amigos en posición de combate y enfrente de ellos estaban nada más y nada menos que tres villanos... El control sobre mi cuerpo desapareció, no pude hablar en ese momento, estaba asustada... como nunca lo había estado...

\- Hasta que por fin Princesa- dijo Red X

\- Si creímos que no vendrías, ¿traición Raven?- me dijo Terra

Sentí las miradas de mis amigos de inmediato. no podía creerlo, estaba pasando..

-¿Raven?- me dijo Robin exigiendo una explicación

\- Raven, ¿por qué él te llamo princesa?- me dijo Chico Bestia.. en su aura sentía sus celos, y no era necesario usar mis poderes profundamente era bastante obvio.

\- ¿Amiga? me dijo Starfire, y Cyborg se limitó a darme una mirada, exigía una explicación.

En ese momento quise hacer un portal para desaparecer de ese lugar, sentí una mezcla de emociones espantosa pero, no puede hacer nada... Solo cerré los ojos, y suspire profundamente.

-¿Raven? no les has dicho aún?- Preguntó Jinx

\- ppp...ues amm, am no- conteste

-Raven que esta ocurriendo? sabes de que hablan- pregunto Robin irritado

Sentí como casi salían lagrimas de mis ojos, pero decidí se más fuerte que eso las detuve respire hondo y comencé a hablar:

\- Me iré de los Titanes-dije momentáneamente.

... FIN DEL POV...

...ROBIN POV...

Quise creer que era una broma, tenia tantas preguntas, ¿como es que esos villanos lo sabían? ¿porque?, eran demasiadas para hacerlas todas de una vez así que solo decidí esperar a que ella dijera más.

\- Lo siento- se limitó a decir ella.

De repente Chico Bestia hizo la `pregunta que todos queríamos hacer...

\- ¿PORQUE? ¿ACASO SERAS UNA VILLANA? ¿QUE OCURRE RAE?- Grito el.

Pude notar que Raven se encontraba bastante incómoda y con una expresión en el rosto que estoy seguro nos hacía sentir tristes.

-Pues esa es información que no se me está permitida dar, y no me llames Rae. Le respondió ella.

\- Vamos princesa no seas tan dura con el niño- Dijo Red X... Justo después de que el dijera eso noté que Chico Bestia apretaba sus puños...

\- No me llames así- le dijo Raven - Debemos hablar esto en privado.

... FIN DEL POV...

... CHICO BESTIA POV...

Me aterraba la idea de que ella se fuera de el equipo, todos se habían dado cuenta ya que ella me gustaba... y por mas ilógico que suene ella no lo había notado aún... aunque yo hacía de todo para llamar su atención ella no se daba cuenta aún.

Los vilanos desaparecieron casi de inmediato, y todos subimos la auto T, hasta Raven. ella estaba sentada a mi lado, yo podía ver como sus manos sudaban, estaba notoriamente nerviosa. Las dudas estaban en mi cabeza, no lo podía creer aún, mi corazón estaba destrozado...

\- Y, Rae... ¿ Estas bien?. le pregunte tratando de crear un mejor ambiente.

Ella giro para verme a los ojos, parpadeo varias veces como si evitara romper en llanto y me dijo:

-no, en realidad no lo estoy- dijo- Lo siento, perdón por todo Chico Bestia.

Me sorprendí bastante. Aquella chica ruda y fría pidiendo disculpas... a mi!

\- No hay nada que perdonarte Rae. le dije yo pero ella no contesto, se limito a ver hacia adelante.

el resto del viaje fue bastante tranquilo...

...FIN DEL POV...

VISTA NORMAL

Los titanes llegaron a la torre T, entraron y se sentaron excepto Robin y Raven.

continuará!

continuará!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí un capitulo más... ^3^**

 **CAPITULO 2:**

La sala estaba bastante tranquila, los titanes estaban todos muy callados.. Nadie quería comenzar la conversación,y continuaron así en silencio por algunos minutos, hasta que Raven se decidió por hablar...

\- Bueno, creo que es el momento de decirlo, claro... Lamento no poder decirles el porque estoy haciendo esto. Solo pido que confíen en mi.- dijo ella con un tono de voz que jamás habían oído.

-Raven, confiamos en ti, pero ¿ podrías decirnos algo más?- dijo Cyborg.

-Rae?-dijo chico bestia

********RAVEN POV*********

Ya no quería dar más explicaciones, pero siendo ¨villanos¨ de quienes se trataba, tenía que decirles..

-No quiero que se preocupen, si me ven así, vulnerable no es por nada malo, solo me estoy abriendo un poco con ustedes en este momento. Les repito que no se preocupen, no me meteré en problemas, planeo hacer cosas buenas para ellos- mentí

Logré hacer una voz bastante convincente, hasta Robin en algunas partes de la conversación y le pareció buena idea que intentara reafirmar a los villanos , pues creían que a eso me refría con eso.

-Esta bien Raven, confiamos en ti.- me dijo Robin

\- Pero Robin, ella es , la necesito... ¡la necesitamos!- grito chico bestia.

Me sentí amada, el no quería que me fuera... y yo no se si quería irme en este punto... Starfire corrió a abrazarme rogaba que no me fuera de los titanes, y Cyborg por otro lado me miraba triste. Decidí regresar el abrazo a Star después de todo la extrañaría mucho a todas aquí.

\- Se que nunca lo digo.. pero, los quiero mucho- dije.

-Y yo a ti, nosotros- me dijo chico bestia, el siempre tan torpe.

-Los chicos me estarán esperando en el centro de la ciudad, si quieren acompañarme.. Estaría bien- les dije. Inmediatamente accedieron, los chicos subieron mi equipaje a el auto, mientras que Star hablaba sin parar, no le estaba poniendo demasiada atención. Subimos a el auto y comenzamos el viaje, fue largo, había trafico, y hacia calor.

Una hora más tarde llegamos, y ahí estaban ellos esperando:

\- Vaya hermosa, veo que tus amigos te quieren mucho,¿ traerte hasta nosotros?, genial- dijo Red x, me alegró verlo, a diferencia de lo que todos decían, a mi no me parecía un patán ni nada por el estilo, el era amable y agradable. al menos conmigo.

-Cuidado, ¿Rae, podríamos hablar un momento?- me dijo chico bestia.

-¡Solo por esta vez!-Le dije.

-Raven tenemos que irnos ya- grito Terra, estaba notablemente celosa, y lo extraño es que sentí el aura de Red X y era parecido al de los celos..

-Será solo un minuto Terra- le dije. Ella y yo nos llevábamos mucho mejor ahora.

Sentimos la mirada de Cyborg, se burlo, ahh, ese robot. Nos alejamos un poco del resto, el quería hablar a solas.

-Rae, ¿Tienes que hacer esto?- me dijo bastante triste- No quisiera que te fueras del equipo, eres la más fuerte y sabia, te necesitamos... yo te necesito- Tardo en decirlo minutos.

-Esta bien, nos vamos!- grito Jinx... yo mire a chico bestia a los ojos y le di un fuerte abrazo, jamás me imagine hacerlo, pero lo hice, y en ese momento todos nos vieron, noté a chico bestia sorprendido, el tampoco lo imaginaba, tardo bastante en regresar el abrazo, pero era uno sincero y me agrado. Nos separamos y camine hacia los demás, los titanes me abrazaron, y subieron al carro, antes de irse Cyborg me dio un comunicador y atrás de el había una nota que decía:

 _Raven._

 _Vamos a extrañarte, mucho. Puedes venir cuando quieras. Te queremos mucho._

Era breve pero expresaba subí la capucha con mis poderes y entonces los vi alejarse sentí como una lagrima salio de uno de mis ojos, y antes de comenzar a llorar, preferí contenerme tenía que seguir como la cruel y fría líder que ahora sería.

\- Esta bien, chicos, ya tengo donde nos quedaremos. Es todo un piso. Tendremos que actuar. Rápido - les dije muy fríamente.

\- vamos princesa no me digas que te pusiste así por ese niño verde- me digo con un odioso tono burlesco en su voz

Mis ojos se tornaron rojos y lo intente atacar, pero me controle, probablemente tenia razón. pero no me explicaba porque no lo había podido golpear me sentía extraña estando junto a el...

Ellos habían robado ya un vehículo para nosotros, subimos y nos dirigimos a el edificio en el que estaba ubicado nuestro piso, los otros pisos estaban vacíos, así que era seguro estar ahí...

 **continuará**

 **Gracias a los que comentaron! eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo más... ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno y aquí el siguiente capitulo después de tanto tiempo Jeje. ..:

CAPITULO 3:

...RAVEN POV:...

Llegamos a ese gran piso, y me recosté en el gran sillón de aquella hermosa sala. y he de aclarar que siendo titan no me iba nada mal. Aunque no se de mi total agrado nos pagan bastante bien... Me hacia sentir mejor saber que ese departamento tan enorme había sido pagado con dinero que se había ganado limpiamente, fue raro para mis vendedores, ¿una adolescente comprara todo un piso?, no era usual. pero yo tampoco lo era...

Tampoco era la mejor heroína del mundo, pero lo intente, de verdad lo intente... simplemente hay cosas que se nos salen de las manos, esta fue una de ellas, ¿cómo termine viviendo con 3 vilanos ? no lo se, me era placentero sentir tanta adrenalina en mis venas al estar con ellos, su maldad estaba por debajo de la mía, y muy debajo.. Red X se acercaba a eso.. no conocía su pasado, ni siquiera me parecía importante saberlo. Me agrada ser la líder al menos de este equipo, ellos no estaban de acuerdo , pero necesitaban al mal, y lo consiguieron en mi.

-Bueno hermosa, ¿piensas en mi?- me dijo X, con aires de grandeza.

-idiota- me limité a decirle.

Me levante del sillón rápidamente, -Correcto, tomen asiento, daré ordenes claras y quiero que se sigan al pie de la letra. Y aclaro, es una orden- dije con todo el veneno que pude.

-Vamos bruja, ¿tu nos ordenas?- me dijo Jinx, que irónico, una bruja llamándome bruja.

-Jinx.-dije.-Me harías el favor de callarte de una buena vez-respondí.- Estoy harta de actitudes infantiles, hazle un favor al mundo y madura. La tarea será fácil, necesito que roben unas cosas da ue necesito, recuerden, están libres gracias a mi, así quer lo harán.-

Sus expresiones me ataban, estaban asustados, impresionados y me hacía sentir más poder...Mucho más poder.

\- Jinx, necesito que me consigas, un brazalete, esta en un museo por la calle principal.- me miró con odio, lo disfrute... Ella estaba molesta, odiaba no dejarle ver a wally, y es que , trata de que tuvieran el menor contacto con superheroes.

-Terra, será fácil para ti, trae a chico bestia. Sin que descubra la ubicación. -me miró sorprendida.

\- El no va a hablarme, me odia.- me dijo así, con un dolor inexplicable.

Y a decir verdad, siendo una empática pude sentir su mezcla de sentimientos.

-No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, lo traes y ya.-le dije. Me estaba cansado ya.

-Mi reina, acaso lo prefieres? Teniendome a mi? dijo sarcasticamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, el me hacía vulnerable. Coloque mi gorro de inmediato.

-Cállate,- dije como siempre.

-Ah y mientras nosotras nos arriesgamos, ustedes dos no harán nada?-me dijo esa rebelde de Jinx.

-No es así, deje las tareas más complicadas para nosotros. Así que vallan completen sus tareas.-

Las vi salir del departamento, esperaba que cumplieran sus tareas sin errores. Me senté en el sillón y minutos después Red X dijo

-ahh, entiendo. Querías que estuviéramos solos?- me dijo Red x quitado su máscara lentamente.

-Basta Jason, déjate de bromas. Necesito que implementes un sistema de seguridad. ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer. - le dije y rodee mi equipaje con energía para llevarlo a mi habitación.

-Espera...- me dijo con una seriedad imposible en el. -Me llamaste el Jason?

\- Es ese tu nombre, No?- le respondí con su misma seriedad. - tu mente es un l libro abierto.-eh inmediatamente sonreí.

El aumento el tamaño de sus ojos, impresionado. Se abalanzó contra mi haciendo que tirará mi equipaje y teniendome contra la pared, sentí, 2 presencias más. Afuera de nuestro piso.

Red x seguía mirándome como loco, me atacó por sorpresa, no sabia como, pero me asustó, mía poderes funcionaban, si, pero eran torpes. Hacían cosas como derretir cosas, o moverlas pero n no me lo podía quitar de encima.

-Que rayos pasa aquí- grito terra..

-Raven!- siguió chico bestia... Me senti muy bien de que el estuviera ahí.

-Vamos, alejense. Eso es entre ella y yo.- Dijo Jason. Tan fríamente.

Y yo, lo pues, no podía ni hablar estaba molesta, asustada...

-Tranquilizate viejo, suelatala.. Vamos- volvió a decir, chico bestia. Tan lindo.

-Se atrevió a entrenar a mi mente, MI PRIVACIDAD. Grito.

-BASTA- grite, haciendo que todos retrocederán, puede sentir cuatro ojos, y estaba más molesta que nunca.

-Tu piensas muy fuerte, y mi empatia se encargó del resto- dije, recuperando m mi postura.

\- Ahora, Terra, Red x, a sus habitaciones, instalen sus cosas.

Ellos haciendo muecas , y maldiciendo se alejaron. Dejándonos a chico bestia y a mi solos.

...fin del POV. ...

.POV chico bestia...

No sabia para que me necesitaba, ese mismo día se había ido de la torre además que el simple hecho de ver a terra fue doloroso, y habar con ella, mucho más.

Era un lugar hermoso, ella se veía hermosa, pero me destrozo verla así, y ver a ese idiota tratadola de esa manera...

Me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos, reaccione y levante la mirada, y me encontré con la suya, una mirada hermosa enmarcada por unos ojos amatistas tan perfectos...

Nos miramos, ella comenzó a caminar hacia mi, y me dio un fuerte abrazo, estaba en shock, ¿ella abrazando a alguien? ¿abrazandome a mi?

-Lo siento.- me dijo. - Necesito que me devuelvas el favor que te hice.-

Ah, ese favor, fue muy buena cuando me ayudó era lo menos que podía haber hecho.

\- si, que quieres que haga Rae. - le conteste...

BUENO... Obviamente seguirá esto si, tiene respuesta.

Y pueden dejar sus opiniones y sugerencias! :*


End file.
